Where I Stand
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo wants to find a way to connect with Chloe the way his brothers have. Told from Leo's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is and so is "Bound by Love". Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Where I Stand**

I was on my way to the dojo for training when ten year old Chloe Calls entered the lair. I walked over to her.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" I asked.

"Sure, Leo," Chloe replied and the two of us went to sit down on the sofa.

"What I want to know is, where do I stand with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a special relationship with each of my brothers and I want us to find a way to connect in that way."

"We can go over things we like to do and go from there."

"How about after my training unless you want to join me?" I offered.

"It's not my thing but we can talk later," Chloe said.

I nodded in agreement and Chloe headed for the lab where Donny was. I continued onto the dojo where Raph was working out on the punching bag.

"Want to spar?" I asked.

"Bring it on," Raph replied, turning away from the punching bag.

I got my wooden katanas while Raph got his wooden sais. Once we did, we faced each other and got into position.

Just then, Mikey and Donny entered the dojo and got their weapons. Master Splinter came in after them and motioned for us to form a line which we did.

"Today, we will work on flexibility," Splinter said. "I want each of you to use flexibility in defeating me."

We used our flexibility skills to break through Splinter's defense. Not one of us was able to do so.

"Looks like we need more practice," I admitted.

"I want each of you to do flips across the dojo and then cartwheels," Splinter instructed.

We went to one side of the dojo and followed Splinter's directions. We did twelve sets of flips and cartwheels before Splinter had us stop.

"If we work together, we can do this," I told my brothers as Splinter took his position.

We formed a circle and joined hands. Then we used the tornado spin together to break through Splinter's defense which succeeded.

"Excellent teamwork, my sons," Splinter said proudly. "Class is dismissed for now. Leonardo, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Sensei," I replied as my brothers left the dojo.

"Everything all right, my son?" Splinter asked with concern.

"I'm just wondering where I stand with Chloe," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe spends time in the lab with Donny, in the kitchen with Mikey, and Raph sometimes takes Chloe for a ride on his Shell Cycle. We've known Chloe for about a couple years now and I still haven't found a way to connect with her the way my brothers have."

"How about you and Miss Calls set aside some time to talk and see if the two of you have any common interests?"

"I'll see what I can do but getting time with her isn't easy."

"I am sure you will find the time."

"I hope so."

Splinter and I bowed to each other. Then I left the dojo.

* * *

I spotted Chloe with Mikey in the kitchen preparing dinner. I walked over to her and said, "Chloe, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

"It's fine with me," Mikey replied. "I can take care of this for a while."

"Where do you want to talk?" Chloe asked.

"We can talk in my room," I suggested.

"That's fine," Chloe agreed.

I led Chloe to my room and left the door ajar after we entered. The two of us sat next to each other on the bed.

"I've noticed that you've found a way to bond with each of my brothers and I'm hoping we could do the same," I said.

"You play the guitar?" Chloe asked, noticing my guitar in the corner.

"You like guitar music?"

"I love guitar music."

I picked up my guitar and did some strumming. My fingers flowed across the strings while I looked at Chloe and came up with an idea.

"Are you able to sing?" I asked.

"I don't sing much but I'm willing to give it a try," Chloe replied.

"How does writing a song that the two of us can sing sound?"

"I like that idea."

Chloe and I spent the next couple hours working on a song. We also worked on singing and was impressed with how great Chloe sounded when she sang.

"Your singing is amazing," I said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that," Chloe said, smiling back.

"You want to perform this song for my family in a couple days?"

"Sure, sounds great."

Chloe and I wrapped our arms around each other and squeezed tightly. We released each other several minutes later.

* * *

Two days later

Chloe and I were in my room preparing to perform our song for my family. I had sent a text requesting that they meet Chloe and I in the entertainment area. Chloe and I also came up with an agreement for the song. I would sing the verses and both of us would sing the chorus.

"I've never been so nervous in my life," I admitted.

"You're going to do a great job," Chloe assured me.

I picked up my guitar and Chloe got the paper with the song we wrote. Then we left my room and headed for the entertainment area.

When I got there, my brothers and Splinter were sitting on the sofa. Chloe and I stood directly across from them.

"We are looking forward to hearing what you two have come up with," Splinter said.

"Chloe and I have spent the past two days working on a song," I explained. "The song is called 'Bound by Love' and I hope you all like it."

 **Bound by Love**

In this life we have each other

Through thick and thin.

We complete each other.

We may not always win.

Chorus:

Even with our differences,

We are bound by love.

We support each other.

We are bound by love.

We are a family

Even though we don't always get along.

When one of us is weak

Another of us will be strong.

Repeat Chorus

When you are lonely,

I am here for you.

I can't explain

How much I love you.

Repeat Chorus twice

Bound by love.

We are bound by love.

By the end of the song, Chloe was the only one with dry eyes. I spotted a red and green blur head over to me and the next thing I knew, Raph and I had our arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Leo," Raph choked out.

"I love you, too, Raph," I admitted, my voice breaking.

Raph and I released each other a few minutes later. Then Mikey ran up to me and the two of us wrapped our arms around each other.

"That song was so beautiful," Mikey said and then broke down completely.

"I'm glad you like it," I said, sounding choked up.

Mikey released me and then Donny walked over to me. The two of us wrapped our arms around each other and the floodgates broke open.

"I feel like you poured your heart into that song," Donny said, his voice breaking.

"That's exactly what I did," I said, my voice breaking.

Donny and I released each other several minutes later. Then Splinter and I latched onto each other and both of us broke down completely.

"I love you so much, my son," Splinter choked out.

"I love you, too," I said, sniffling. "I love all of you."

"We all love you, too," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around me. Then my brothers joined in and we held each other for a long time.

The End


End file.
